


He's Not Here

by Tobiyond



Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiyond/pseuds/Tobiyond
Summary: The road to recovery is a long one and the scars left behind are always deeper than you think.





	

The cause was always something different. A scrape of metal that could've been a heavy footstep. The rumble of a engine at just the right pitch. A flash of purple. There was no way for him to predict the episodes, so he had to settle for catching the symptoms. 

Today it was a laugh. The mech responsible wasn’t large and certainly not intimidating, but his voice had a growl to it. Something familiar that had the doctor glancing to his side, disgruntled concern on his features. 

Wings tight against his frame, optics wide. Starscream had heard. He spun on a heel, scanning the area with darting red lights that couldn't settle. Knockout slowly raised a hand, making sure the panicked Seeker could see it before placing a firm grip on the base of his wing. 

There was tension. Far too much for the already tightly wound frame. Precise fingers rubbed at the cabling where his wings connected, trying to work the pressure out. Calm him down. Bring him back. 

“He's not here.” His calm voice was met with distrust in the now slim optics. Another scan of the area, another shift to check behind him and the Seeker frowned, but allowed his attention to rest on his companion. 

“He's not here,” The words were repeated, punctuated by a shift of the tense cabling to keep his attention focused. “but I am.”

\------

Waking up was always a risk. In the time Starscream shared the doctor’s berth, he'd learned that much. The Grounder came online slowly, processes booting lazily and refusing to be rushed. Usually in an order that made sense and allowed him to function with little issue. 

Today, optics lit up before his mind was fully awake. They stared at the slim frame lying beside him, confusion obvious. Starscream stared him down for a moment, but it became too clear that it was one of those mornings. The way Knockout sat up, engine revving as he rushed his body to let him look about the room. The click of his fingers on the edge of the berth. 

The way he turned to face the Seeker as he sat up beside him. Comfort was not his speciality. A thin hand reached out, hesitating when Knockout leaned away from the touch. 

“He's not here.” He winced at the callous tone of his own voice. Surely he could manage better. For the doctor’s sake. Bright red optics stared at him for a moment, then slowly traveled downward. There was an understanding to them now, systems properly online to remind him. 

“He's not here,” Knockout’s voice was quiet, vocalizer still full of static from recharge. The tone was enough to make Starscream’s spark ache despite itself. His hand reached out for the doctor’s again. He was not a replacement, this he knew. Even on mornings like this when the pain was fresh as the day it happened. He brought the other’s hand to his chest, letting him feel the pulse of his spark. 

“But I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Transformers, but hopefully not the last. Always happy to yell about these two over at: tobiyond.tumblr.com


End file.
